


盗梦者

by Eluka



Category: Inception (2010), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluka/pseuds/Eluka
Summary: Ozpin请来一队盗梦者，他要求他们抹消一个念头，但整件事似乎没这么简单。
Relationships: Ozpin/Salem (RWBY), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. 序章

“你在想什么呢？”

Qrow抬起头，Summer往他的手里塞了一杯巧克力。她看起来心情愉快，黑红色的发丝从鬓角垂下来，明艳动人。

“我在想……我好像该走了。”Qrow尝了一口巧克力，热气扑在他脸上，很甜，Summer喜欢特别甜的巧克力。她在沙发上坐下来，紧挨在他旁边，几乎可以靠在一起，然后她揽住他的手臂。

“留下来吧，”她说，“Tai说你可以住在这儿，他们两个在做晚饭了。”

他将目光投向厨房，Taiyang和他姐姐熟悉的背影站在流理台前，传来水溅进热油里的声音。

“不行，我不能。”无名指上的戒指敲打着杯沿，有什么东西不太对劲。他该走了，他得马上离开……可是为什么？

有人敲响了小屋的门。


	2. 城堡

“我们到了吗？”

“是的，”Ozpin向他们转过身，白马扯动缰绳，“这就是我的……意识的底层。”

他的脸上露出感慨的表情，在他身后耸立着一个王国，城堡的高墙指向天空，疆域辽远望不到尽头。马蹄踏过小道，踩上护城河的吊桥，Ozpin调转马头，Qrow和两名擎天人紧跟在他身后。

“我们现在又是骑士了？”Clover掀开铠甲的头盔，Qrow难以忍受地翻了个白眼：“总比SM俱乐部和冰雪奇缘好。”

“那可是Glynda和Winter Schnee，你觉得她们会做什么梦？”Clover小声说，James在他们身后轻轻地笑起来。

Qrow嘟囔着说他有些道理，他们骑着马进城，城门外的守卫没有阻拦。

“您回来了，爵士。”放他们通行的骑士向Ozpin行礼，“愿Ozma的荣光与您同在。”

Ozpin点了点头，当他们经过吊桥，走向城里喧哗的街道时，他垂下头，忧虑地拨动缰绳：“我找到她了。”他叹了口气。

“就这样？”Qrow说，“我还以为要更难点儿。”

“这个，”Ozpin不置可否，“她毕竟是我妻子。”

“那你为什么要我们帮忙？”Qrow追问。

“替我提防这些守卫，”Ozpin说，“我们是在抹杀思维，一旦意识感觉到危险……”他没有说下去，摆了摆手，从马背上示意下方拥挤的人潮。此时他们的马匹踱进了主街，这是Qrow见过最明晰的梦境，人群中的每一张脸都有着不同的面貌，它们熙熙攘攘地涌进街道，营造出生机蓬勃的假象。即使在目光难以企及的道路尽头，每一个潜意识的造物都在尽职尽责地行动，仿佛所有人的确在这里认真地生活。

他从未听说过Ozpin是个筑梦师，那么这个人的大脑究竟有多可怕？在这一瞬间，一个荒唐的推测跳进Qrow的脑海中：“你没在用记忆做梦，对吧？”他犹豫地问。

“梦见这些？”Ozpin笑着说，他们四周俨然一片中古世纪的景象，“很难说。”

“除非你在暗示他已经上千岁了？”Clover打趣道，他扯过缰绳，让两匹马并驾齐驱，Qrow让马匹落后了一些：“我没这么说，但是最好小心一点。这个梦，”他悄声说，“太真实了。”

“你的图腾呢？”绿披风的骑士问道，他们的腿甲堪堪蹭到一起。Clover一直想知道他的图腾他的爱好他的过去他的很多事，但Qrow从来没有告诉他：“行了，我还没有疯到分不出来。”他回避道。

他从卖香料的摊位前经过，奇妙的辛香缠绕他走出很远。太真实了，所有的感官都毫无破绽，但又奇异如天方夜谭。他在马鬃上活动手指，无名指的戒指擦过手铠的内壁。

“计划是什么？”James从后方发问，也许他终于听够了他们诨聊。

“我们去觐见女王，”Ozpin说，“我必须亲手杀她，然后我们要尽快逃进上一层梦境。”

“然后你就能忘了她？”Clover问。他们的委托人摇摇头。

“抹消不是这样，”Ozpin不厌其烦地向他们解释了第六次，仿佛是个充满耐心的教授，“当我在其中一层抹消她的存在，她在意识中的印迹将会减弱。这就像拔除杂草的根，从最深层的印象开始，如果我们能够一层层地削弱她的存在感，我想她对我来说就不那么重要了。”

“哇哦，”Clover叹息道，“你肯定特别恨她。”

“不如说，我曾经很爱她。”Ozpin说。

他们沿着城中央的大路前行，远处能看到宫殿的城堡，烈日下白得发亮的塔尖同石砌的灰色墙垒交错林立。“就快到了。”Ozpin说，他们的马匹不安地颠簸。

城堡的正门前立着两座巨大的石像，即使骑在马上也要仰起头才能看到全貌。Qrow打量左侧的国王，雕像用威严的下巴俯视他，那张脸看起来有一些熟悉，但他确信自己没有见过。另一侧立着端庄的女王，假若不是石像色彩朴素，她一定美貌惊人。

“那是你妻子？”他问Ozpin，Ozpin点点头。真奇怪，他想问他为什么不是国王，但Qrow明白有些事不适合解释，他已经见过太多离奇的梦了。

两名守卫替他们牵走了马，当他们沿着花岗岩铺就的步道走进宫殿时，女王从旋梯上迎了下来。只要看她一眼就能明白她尊贵的身份，她优雅俊美，肌肤雪白，穿着闪亮的长裙，金发同雕像一样垂落在肩头。

而他们要杀了她。

“爵士！”她热情地抬起手臂，美丽的脸上惊喜万分，“您提前回来了，交涉一定很顺利。”

“是的陛下，”Ozpin俯下身亲吻她的手背，然后将手杖双手举起，“对方同意与我们贸易，他们让我送来这个，给您的礼物。”

女王亲自接过他的上贡——他潜意识里的妻子一定很信任他，Qrow低垂着头想，他不由自主地注意到另一个王座是空的——国王Ozma在哪儿？

“这礼物看起来像给我丈夫的。”女王笑着说，她好奇地抚摸杖上的齿轮，Ozpin向她伸出手：“让我示范给您看。”

他握住杖柄，旋转了一下，从里面拔出一柄剑 ，刺进了女王的胸膛。

太快了，即使是站得最近的James也呆愣在原地。这一刻像是被拉长的永恒，他们看着女王秀丽的脸上扭曲出疼痛和惊愕的表情，她伸出手，像要抓住Ozpin的手腕，口型无声地质问他为什么。

Ozpin托住她的两肩，他们听到他极小声地低语：“我很抱歉，Salem。”他悄声说，然后拔出她胸口的剑。

女王倒在地上，闪亮的缎子长裙从胸前漫出鲜血。这一刻的时间开始流逝，意识的防卫成群向他们扑来。Ozpin拾起手杖的剑鞘，转身退向宫殿的侧门。Qrow抽出佩剑，骑士的剑既轻又窄，古怪地在他手里打滑。他看了眼James，他挥剑的动作也有些僵硬，假如是把枪对他来说可能更有效率些。而Clover看起来在把剑鞘当成甩棍用，冲上来的守卫被他灵巧地架开，推向一边。

“用不惯？”他替Qrow拦下一支长矛的尖刺，Ozpin打开了侧门，Clover扭住那支矛向外一推，他们退进门里，死死抵住厚重的浮雕门板。

Qrow甩干剑上的血，血迹在剑刃的边缘露出有点卷刃的形状。“太轻了。”他抱怨说，看见Ozpin飞快地锁好了全部的四个门栓。

委托人的剑上还沾着他妻子的血，他用难以言喻的目光环顾这个房间，某种近似怀念的情绪在他的双眼里闪动。从他们身后传来一阵撞击门扉的巨响，两扇华贵的木门摇摇欲坠。Ozpin仿佛突然惊醒，他抬头望着某处看不到的通路，向他们招手：“走这边。”

他们借用城堡外侧的房间穿行，沿着一道道楼梯前往塔顶，墙外传来甲胄与兵器碰撞的喧哗。不时有士兵追上他们，James解决了两个，Clover似乎在尽量地避免杀人。他在梦中一向过于善良，在他们开始合作的两年后，他向Qrow解释他这样做是不愿混淆良知。“我们这种人，”他曾说，“即使清楚自己的图腾，也不能让杀人变成某种恶劣的习惯。”

对有些盗梦者来说，梦里的良知可能会成为失败的不安定因素，因此Clover很难找到搭档，但在Qrow看来，这份原则丝毫没有影响他优秀的专业性。

或许就是这种过于理想的道义促使他找上了Clover Ebi？有一件事Qrow可以确定，那就是当他们遇到无法醒来的情况，Clover这位过分善良的骑士绝不会抛下他逃跑。这个想法前所未有地让他感到安心，尤其是在……之后……

“Qrow！”

他吓了一跳，狼狈地闪开一把剑，将自己的剑插进士兵的后背。

“当心一点，别走神。”James告诫他，他摇了摇头——不该在这时候想起Summer。Qrow将尸体甩到身后，这是最后的追兵，他们已经来到塔楼了。

Ozpin推开铁门，一些锈斑簌簌地落了下来，那种高处才有的烈风呼啸着钻进来，他走上塔顶，然后停住了脚步。

越过他的肩头，Qrow看见一位拿剑的骑士，他的锁甲前有绿色的纹徽，剑柄上镶着华贵的宝石。那张正直的脸上有一种痛苦的坚决，正是城堡前雕像的真身，宫殿里空王座的主人：国王Ozma。

他向王国的入侵者举起长剑，仿佛誓要与他们同归于尽，但他的目光充满了犹豫，似乎他不得不来做这件事，而他不知道如何是好。

Ozpin先对他开口：“我很抱歉，”爵士毫无防备地向国王走去，“但我必须要这样做，你能明白的。”

国王Ozma十分挣扎地看着他，终于，他垂下手臂：“你说的对，”他神情悔恨，向一旁让出了道路，“我没有做到，只有这样才……”

他沉默地立在风中，Ozpin一言不发地从他身旁走过，望着高塔下辽远的城邦。

“上一层见。”他简短地说道，然后从塔上跳了下去。Qrow看了眼他的队友们，他们交换了一个眼神，互相点了点头，于是Qrow踏上石墙，他们一起陷入了坠落。


End file.
